I, You, and Our Fate
by petrichorian
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai segalanya. Seorang istri yang cantik dan seorang anak laki-laki lucu, seakan semuanya sudah cukup. Segalanya sempurna sebelum dunianya menjadi berubah. NaruSasu/NaruSaku, OOC, Sho-Ai for later chapter. Don't like Don't read.


Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai segalanya. Seorang istri yang cantik, anak laki-laki lucu yang baru berusia 8 bulan, dan lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap di kepolisian sebagai salah seorang anggota kelompok investigasi. Semuanya terlihat sempurna baik dimata dirinya sendiri maupun dunia.

Segalanya sempurna sebelum dunianya menjadi berubah...

Ame no Suzushii

Present

"**I, You, and our Fate**"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I, You, and our Fate © Ame no Suzushii**

Rating : T (Bisa berubah di chapter-chapter berikutnya)

Pairing : NaruSasu, NaruSaku

Warning (for this chapter) : Crime, hints of Shonen-ai, a little OOC. So, don't like don't read.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Begin**

"Uzumaki Naruto, ini partner barumu...''

Kalimat itu yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda berperawakan kurus dengan kulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam kebiruan. Pemuda di depannya ini mengenakan setelan jas berwarna gelap yang senada dengan matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," pemuda itu membungkukan badan dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto memandangi sosok pria di depannya ini —dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Tampan.

Sangat tampan.

Langit pekat berawan mendung membuat kulit pucatnya kontras dengan keadaan alam. Angin malam yang berhembus pelan di belakang markas kepolisian itu menggoyangkan rambut kelam itu.

Tidak berkomentar lagi, Naruto segera membungkukan badannya, membalas salam perkenalan yang diberikan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto," katanya dengan nada tegas.

"Semoga kalian bisa menjadi partner yang baik, Naruto, dan Uchiha-san," Hatake Kakashi, Ketua Kepolisian bagian Investigasi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang saling terpaku satu sama lain.

Tidak nyaman. Naruto sungguh merasa tidak nyaman atas keheningan yang menyebar di sekeliling mereka berdua.

"Jadi, Uchiha-san, selamat bergabung di Kepolisian Kota Konoha," Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Hn..." Uchiha Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar.

Naruto tak berbicara apa-apa lagi, pandangan matanya berpindah ke map dokumen di tangannya. Dengan rasa penasaran, dia membuka map yang tadi diberikan Kakashi itu.

Di dalamnya terdapat biodata lengkap beserta foto Uchiha Sasuke sendiri. Mata biru laut Naruto menjelajahi setiap kata yang menjelaskan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Mata Naruto terhenti ketika dia melihat nama kota tempat kelahiran Sasuke.

"Apakah kau berasal dari Otogakure, Uchiha-san?" Naruto menatap kembali wajah Sasuke yang masih terpaku didepannya itu.

"Iya... ada masalah dengan itu?" Sasuke menjawab.

Naruto menggeleng dengan ragu.

Bibir Sasuke membentuk senyuman kecil, tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pematik api. Dengan perlahan dia menyalakan pematik api itu dan menyulut ujung batang rokok yang kini diapit oleh kedua bibirnya—membuat ujung batang rokok yang tadinya berwarna kecoklatan itu menjadi berwarna merah, terbakar.

"Tidak semua orang di Otogakure itu kejam, Uzumaki-san," Sasuke berkata tiba-tiba, seakan tahu apa yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikiran Naruto.

Semua orang di negara Hi tau latar belakang kota Otogakure. Kota tempat berkumpulnya ribuan orang pendukung kudeta 16 tahun yang lalu, sarang teroris negara, sarang kejahatan. Tidak mudah bertahan hidup disana, karena kehidupannya yang lebih liar dari alam bebas.

Naruto hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Perkataan Sasuke tadi benar-benar sama seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai, Uzumaki-san? Apa yang harus kulakukan besok, 'senior'?" Sasuke menghirup kembali rokoknya itu, dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan.

"Kita bertemu di _section _2-B, dan kau tidak boleh telat, Uchiha-san,"

"Baik," berkata singkat, Sasuke membuang sisa rokok di mulutnya dan beranjak memasuki mobil hitamnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat itu.

Mobil Sasuke menderu pelan sebelum sang pengemudi terlihat membawa mobilnya itu keluar dari tempat pertemuan mereka itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, semuanya terlihat sulit. Pikiran partner barunya yang baru berumur 24 tahun itu sepertinya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

Senior. Naruto adalah senior—Kakashi sendiri jelas-jelas menyuruhnya mendidik bocah itu.

"_Baka kouhai," _Naruto bergumam dalam hati.

* * *

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri,"

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat istri tercintanya menyambutnya di rumah sepulang ia bekerja. Bayi lelaki terlihat tertidur nyaman di selendang bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Uzumaki Akira sedang tidur rupanya..." Naruto mendekati istrinya dan melihat sesosok bayi mungil dalam gendongannya itu.

Bayi bernama Akira itu bergerak sedikit, bibirnya terlihat membentuk senyum kecil selama beberapa detik, seakan tahu bahwa ayah tercintanya sudah pulang.

"Sepertinya dia tahu kalau ayahnya sudah datang, Naruto," sang istri yang berambut merah muda itu tersenyum dengan lembut.

Naruto mengangguk, rasa bahagia tiba-tiba membuncah di hatinya. Semuanya lengkap, dia memiliki istri yang cantik dan anak lelaki yang sangat lucu — seakan-akan dia tak punya hal lain lagi untuk diinginkannya.

"Aku akan menghangatkan makan malam, mandilah dulu, Naruto,"

"Baiklah, istriku yang cantik..." Naruto menyeringai, membuat pipi wanita di depannya sedikit memerah.

"Dasar..." istrinya berbalik dan meninggalkannya yang masih tersenyum.

Malam itu, keluarga kecil Naruto melalui waktu makan malam yang sangat hangat. Bibir Naruto terus membentuk senyum ketika matanya yang biru melihat istrinya yang bernama Sakura menyusui anak mereka sembari menunggu Naruto menghabiskan makanannya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Naruto?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah mungil si bayi ke wajah suaminya.

"Aku mendapatkan partner baru hari ini," Naruto berbicara sambil terus mengunyah makanan di piringnya.

"Benarkah, siapa namanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak begitu suka dengan kepribadiannya, terlalu menyebalkan,"

"Eh, mungkin saja dia seperti itu karena suatu alasan..." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, terlebih lagi, dia adalah orang Oto..."

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar mendengar hal itu. "Oto? Kenapa dia bisa sampai ke Konoha?"

Naruto menatap Sakura, makanan di piringnya sudah habis tak tersisa. "Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya... lagipula sepertinya banyak sekali hal-hal yang ia sembunyikan."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Kapan-kapan kau harus mengundangnya makan malam ke rumah kita, Naruto,"

Naruto tertawa sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah! Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak orang aneh itu makan malam di rumah kita..."

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Suara burung bercicit menemani Naruto pagi itu, tubuhnya bersandar di mobil Chevrolet berwarna hitam metalik miliknya, sedari tadi matanya tak berhenti melihat ke arah jam tangan yang jarumnya menunjuk ke angka 9 dan 10.

"_Sudah jam 9 lebih, dan dia belum datang," _Naruto berpikir dalam hati. Matahari sudah beranjak lebih tinggi dan _kouhai_nya itu masih belum datang juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, deru mobil terdengar jelas—dari kejauhan tampak sebuah sedan hitam memasuki _section _itu.

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah mobil itu. Di bibirnya segera terbentuk senyum sinis. "Dia pikir sekarang jam berapa?" katanya dengan nada kesal.

Mobil itu berhenti di salah satu sisi _section_ tersebut, dan pengemudinya yang mengenakan jas hitam lengkap keluar sembari menghisap rokok yang sepertinya sudah sejak tadi berada di bibirnya.

"Apakah kemarin aku lupa mengingatkanmu untuk tidak telat, Uchiha-san?" Naruto berkata pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, mata biru itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan apakah kau tidak lupa memberitahuku pukul berapa aku harus datang kesini?" Sasuke membalas dengan tajam.

Naruto terkejut sesaat, kemudian mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya memerah karena sesuatu.

"Yeah, maaf Uchiha-san... a-aku lupa memberitahumu kapan kita harus berkumpul," Naruto memandang lantai lebih jeli lagi, berusaha melupakan betapa tidak menguntungkannya situasi ini baginya.

"Sudahlah Uzumaki-san, lebih baik kita langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan." Sasuke tak mengungkit hal itu lagi, dengan santai dia bersandar di mobil Naruto, kedua bibirnya masih terus saja menghisap batangan kecil penuh nikotin itu.

Naruto berdehem sesaat sebelum memulai perkataannya, "Kita harus ke pelabuhan, lalu mencari beberapa petunjuk untuk melacak target kita kali ini."

"Siapa target kita?"

Naruto berdehem, "Seorang pengedar ekstasi bernama Orochimaru, daerah edarannya sudah mencapai kota Ocha,"

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat selesaikan tugas ini secepatnya," Sasuke membuang rokoknya yang tinggal separuh ke tanah dan menginjaknya, lalu dirinya membuka pintu mobil Naruto dan masuk ke dalam kendaraan itu.

"He-hei, kita harus membuat strategi atau sebagainya! Jangan seenaknya begitu, Uchiha!" Naruto berteriak kepada _kouhai_nya yang sudah duduk santai di jok mobil itu.

"Kita bisa rencanakan di jalan kan? Lagipula tak perlu strategi untuk menangkap orang itu, aku sudah tahu cara untuk menangkapnya," Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Lihat saja nanti," Sasuke membalas. Mata hitam malamnya masih bertukar pandang dengan mata biru langit milik Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, matanya terus menatap si _bastard_ yang membuat dirinya kesal ini.

"Cepatlah naik, dobe-_senpai_," suara Sasuke terdengar tiba-tiba.

'Do-dobe-senpai katanya? Dobe? Dobe? Lalu dia apa kalau aku dobe?' _inner _Naruto berteriak, matanya berkilat marah memandang wajah Sasuke yang memandangnya tanpa rasa salah.

"Baik! Aku akan turuti apa rencanamu, tapi aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kita tidak bisa menangkap buronan itu!" Naruto berteriak marah dan membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, tangan kirinya memutar kunci mobilnya yang sudah terpasang sejak tadi — menyalakan mesinnya, lalu dengan cepat dia membuat mobil kesayangannya itu melaju di jalanan.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar deru nafas Naruto yang naik turun dengan cepat, menandakan sang pemilik sedang merasakan amarah yang tidak sedikit. Tak menghiraukan seniornya, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemandangan di sisi jalan. Pantai Konoha terlihat dari jarak yang dekat sekali, kurang dari 1 kilometer, membuat mata Sasuke tak lepas memandangi pemandangan yang indah itu.

"Di Oto tidak ada yang seperti ini..." Sasuke bergumam tiba-tiba.

Telinga Naruto bereaksi mendengar suara gumaman yang hampir mendekati bisikkan itu, kepalanya menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sedang asyik menikmati pantai yang terkenal di negara Hi* itu.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Di Oto tidak ada yang seperti ini..." Sasuke bergumam lagi.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke sesekali, bergantian dengan jalanan panjang di depannya. Amarahnya kepada Sasuke menghilang seketika. Di Oto memang tak ada yang seperti ini, pantai yang kotor dan selalu sepi sepanjang tahun, cuaca yang selalu mendung dan dingin, dan orang-orang yang tidak akan berani ke tempat umum seperti pantai.

Perjalanan ke pelabuhan itu membuat Naruto menemukan sisi tersembunyi di dalam diri orang yang baru dikenalnya itu, dengan mata yang tidak saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain, mereka kembali menikmati perjalanan yang menyenangkan itu.

To Be Continued

* * *

* : Saia membuat sistem daerah disini seperti sistem negara di Naruto, ada Konoha, Kiri, negara Suna, negara Hi, Oto, Ocha (desa teh), dan kemungkinan desa-desa kecil seperti Hoshi pun akan muncul di fic ini. Dimohon pengertiannya ^^

A/N : Kali ini saia membuat fanfiksi dengan tema kriminal, dan, ada dua pair utama dalam fanfiksi ini NaruSasu dan NaruSaku. Saia belum menentukan pair apa yang menjadi akhir dari fanfiksi ini. Yang pasti, fanfiksi ini mungkin akan selesai pada chapter 4 atau 5. Sankyuu m(^o^)m!

R&R?


End file.
